Silent Lucidity
by KailynC
Summary: first Digimon Fan Fic....Takari I know I suck at summaries lol


Silent Lucidity  
by Kailyn C.  
  
  
Taiora/Takari  
  
  
  
Kari watched the midnight tars haning in the sky, hoping that a shotting star would come her way.  
She lay her head on her arms, crossed in front of her, her one hand holding the script for her first movie, even though it was a small time movie around her home, it was still something to her..she was on her way to becoming an actress. A shooting star came flying across and she closed her eyes and made a wish. "I wish,.....that I could be with TK." she then opened her eyes, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Kari turned around to see TK standing behind her. "Hey Kari," He said. "Oh hi..Tk." Kari said hoping that TK did not see her blush or hear her wishing upon that star. "Everyone's asleep now, why arn's you?" he asked. "Oh I just couldn't sleep, that's all." she said. "why arn't you sleeping?" she asked. "Couldn't sleep either, I guess." he said.:You can sit down TK, you know that" Kari said. TK noticed he was still standing, and sat down on Kari's bed, very slowly. "So what do u want to do to pass the time?" She asked. "How about Listen to music...and say what each ong reminds us of?" he said. "Ok, that sounds fun" Kari agreed. "Ok." He said. Kari popped in her burned cd she had made. a few songs played then got down to Have you Ever, by Brandy. Both TK and Kari blushed. "I think this one reminds me of...." Kari started to say. "U.....um" TK said. "It's now or Never Kari...." she told herelf. "Us i guess." she said. TK looked at her. "for real?" he asked. "F..for real." she said. "I think it does too Kar." TK said, as he looked into her eyes, making Kari blush. He laughed a little. Kari got up and looked at him."Wanna dance?" she said with a grin. "Sure." TK said as he got up and Kari wrapped her arms around TK's neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist  
as they danced closely for what seemed like forever. "Ya know we should do this more often." TK said jokingly. "What staying up all night and naming songs?" Kari said with a small giggle. "No, this, dance." he said. "Yeah we can make a schedule, how's tomorrow night, around Midnight" she said. "Will veryone be sleeping?" TK asked."Probably" Kari said. "Will I get to do this?" TK said as he brought his hs face closer to hers, as she closed her eyes..and Tk pressed his lips softly against hers. Kari willingly accepted his kiss, and savored every moment of it. They broke the kiss. "Yeah..." she said as she looked into him, her eyes burning into his. "as much as you want." she said as she kissed him again.as Silent Lucidity started to play...  
If you open your mind for me  
you won't rely on open eyes to see  
the walls you scared of then  
come tumbling now a new world then  
living twice once unknown  
the dream remains the sun set free to fly  
a mindtricked journey in your head  
master of illusions can  
you realize your drams alive  
you'll be the guide but  
  
Kari looked over at TK resting beside her. he looked over at her and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Kari smiled. "TK, is this a dream..will I wake up and you won't be here?" she asked. TK looked back at her. "Why would you think it's a dram Kari?" he asked. "Well it;s just that, I wished upon a shooting star, that I could be with you....and I feel like I am...but somehow it just feels like a dream." she siad. "TK pulled her closer to him.  
  
I.........will be watching over you  
  
She looked at him. "Do You thik it's a dream Kari?" he asked. "I don't know." she said, obviously confused. "Do dreams feel as real as this?" he said as he kissed her the most passionate kiss...this would beat out any kiss given to anyone, even in movies. Kari pulled away. "no..it's not a dream is it?" she said. "No, Kari, I'm all real...and so is this." he said as he kissed her again, this time Kari deepened the kiss making it more passionate than the last.  
  
I......hope to see it through  
  
Kari layed her head on TK's chest and wrapped her arm across him and closed her eyes. "I know it's not" she said just a little bit above a whisper, as TK slid his arm around her.  
  
I........will protect you in tthe night.........  
  
  
Kari smiled in her sleep as TK, stroked her hair, and smiled at her too.and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep to.....  
I'm smileing next tou you  
  
Right next to Kari....  
  
In Silent Lucidity......... 


End file.
